As the Petals Fall
by BeautyinNothing
Summary: Just her and Sasuke intertwined into one, when his warmth met her own cool skin a storm broke out into the atmosphere, and she never wanted to let go. From this point on she was a woman, and knows exactly what she wants. SasuXOC/KakaXOC *Future lemon*
1. Chapter 1

As the Petals Fall…

Early morning light broke through the only unprotected part of Soras' window, a small sigh escaped her lips, the sun was very unwelcome to her currently. She lay idol in her bed not quite wanting to move yet, she decided to maybe just laying here will be the right choice instead of facing the world.

One more day in Konoha, one more day of missions, and one more day to count down the hours until the sun started to set. Because once the sun sets she could finally put her mind at ease, to not think, wait until everything slipped away.

Sora didn't have such a good childhood, her family was murdered when she was only 7, barely old enough to even comprehend what happened. After the tragedy she was taken in by extended family in Konoha, and for 9 years has lived peacefully. Just going through each day, to say she lived was an overstatement to the highest extent.

But she was 16, and one of the most talented kunoichi in the village, and has a very bright future ahead of her. She wasn't as intelligent as Shikamaru, but definitely could hold her own against his wit. Nor was she as strong as Naruto, but she could put up one hell of a fight. But she didn't really put herself down, she had yet to fully realize her talent, and refine it.

Sora slowly pulled herself out of her bed, stretching and yawning unnecessarily loud. Slowly she trudged her way to her bathroom, leaning over her sink she stared at herself in the mirror.

Heavy long dark brown hair framed her face, and didn't end until the top of her hips. Her gaze never strayed too far from her eyes, which everyone knew as her prominent feature.

She had a topaz colored brown on the outer part of her pupil, which then faded into an emerald green. No one in the entire village had this color of eyes, but in her actual village, Fiore, most people had this eye color. Coming to Konoha and seeing no one with these colors made her a little uneasy, Sakura Haruno had the closet color, but hers was only an apple green. Much more acceptable than her crazy eyes, or that's what she called them.

Her skin was so pale, almost a pearl color, but extremely soft like a fresh flower petal. At least one thing on her seemed to be normal, she shrugged and washed her face.

After she changed she headed out the door, walking slowly towards her destination, even though it wasn't set she would know whenever she was there.

'Thank god I realized I didn't have any missions today….maybe today won't be half bad.' she thought quietly in her mind, she leaned her head back slightly and watched the clouds. 'If only…' she never finished this thought.

"Sora!" she heard a voice call from behind her, she turned to see a little blond kid running full force at her. Her eyes widened and she didn't have time to mover before he hit her with all the force of a man twice his size, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Naruto…why do you insist on doing this every time you see me. It isn't like you haven't seen me in a year…it's been 12 hours." Sora said sarcastically pushing Naruto off her as she got up off the dirt road, then she mechanically brushed the dust off her.

He blushed lightly as he spoke, "Sorry! Heehee, I just got excited. Where are you heading off to on our day off?", there was a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, no where I suppose. I was going to try to get Sakura and Sasuke together, and the 4 of us could go out to lunch-" she was cut off by Naruto's excited outburst.

"That would be GREAT!! I know where they are at, I'll be back in a flash. Stay right here!" she watched as he ran inhumanly fast in the way she was walking.

'Wow…I've never seen him exert this much energy.' she smiled softly, 'He's a great kid.'. She looked around her, deciding to actually do what Naruto said, and she found a tree.

Sora gracefully plopped herself underneath it and laid back, 'The clouds are beautiful today.'. She watched as white clouds raced each other across the sky, she began to wonder who the winner would be.

Grass crunched down next to her, Sora looked through her peripheral vision and saw a black haired Chunin lay down a few feet away from her. "Well hello Shikamaru, what brings you out here?" she asked innocently.

He lazily answered "I came to watch the clouds, and it just so happens you're in my spot." he added a friendly chuckle at the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, would you like me to move?" Sora questioned kindly, she truly didn't want to be in his way.

Shikamaru slowly shook his head, "No, I'm fine here." he then added, "You know…you're too nice."

Sora was confused by his words, "Umm…thank you? Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" she asked him.

"Neither, really. More of a statement." he said as he let his eyelids slowly close, and she swore she heard him say troublesome girl.

Sora rolled her eyes, she's never heard of being too nice as a bad thing. She actually prided herself in being a genuinely nice person, she wasn't too fond of being wretchedly mean to people. She found that if you were nice, they were nice back, and therefore more friends, it made sense to her.

Her internal dissection of Shikamaru's accusation was interrupted by Naruto screaming her name, she sighed lightly as she got up.

"Hey, Sakura. Hey, sasuke." she greeted her teammates as she smiled sweetly at them, Sakura gave her a hug, and Sasuke being himself just stared.

"So where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked innocently, "Naruto nearly ripped my arm off to come here, so let's hope it will be worth my time." she winked at me.

Sora really liked Sakura, even though she had a temper at times. But people were always saying how they swore they were sisters, apparently she looked almost identical to Sakura before she cut her hair.

But that was it, she cut her hair, and Sora had waist length brown hair, while Sakura had chin length pink hair. She never saw the similarities, and thankfully neither did Sakura.

"Well since there are only 4 of us, we could just go get some ramen, if that's fine with everyone?" she said to her comrades. She looked at each of them waiting for any kind of response, Naruto of course was the first to blurt out.

"Yeah! That would be great!" he grinned widely at her, she returned the gesture.

"Alright then, it's settled, and as an extra treat I'm buying." she told them with a smile both internal and external, she loved treating her friends every once and a while.

All of them gave her a smile, including Sasuke which is definitely out of the ordinary. Normally he would just look at her, roll his eyes, or just say "Hn" and that would be the extent of his gratitude. She smiled a little wider than she normally do, it was aimed at Sasuke mostly.

Sasuke noticed and raise an eyebrow playfully at her, she blushed a light pink, hardly noticeable to anyone thankfully.

"Well we should get going then!" Sakura chimed in as she turned around and started to 10 minute walk to the ramen bar. They all followed shortly after, Sora and Sasuke just a few steps behind Sakura and Naruto.

The two of them were slowing down gradually, but not enough to be detected by Naruto and Sakura, only enough for them notice.

Saskuke's hands were dug deep in his pocket, almost nervously as he walked a little closer to Sora, elbows just grazing each other. His heart started to pound harder and harder, he didn't understand where this was coming from. He was so used to be confident around everyone, but in the 9 years he's known Sora, it's been difficult.

He hardened himself so much around her, and was entirely too stand offish, but to him it was just defense. He was very rude to her most of the time, and decided to try a change today, and just be how he wanted to be around her.

Because the truth was he really liked her, she was the only girl not flocking over him, and following him around. It was a breath of fresh air to him, so instead of going out of his way to ignore her, he spent his time finding out about her. Trying to figure out who she was as a person, a ninja and who she could be as an object of affection. Little did Sasuke know, Sora has been thinking about him in those ways also.

Sora was sneaking glances at Sasuke, she felt her face get a little hot when she finally caught his eye. She looked away quickly and smiled a little, it was almost like a dream come true to have him finally notice her.

Everyday she thought about him, everyday she tried to make contact, but with no avail. Sora never did understand what she had done to make him be so rude to her, 9 years had passed and finally the sour mood had lifted from him. Like the veil was pulled back from his eyes, and he finally saw who she was, and who she could be to him.

She wanted so bad to tell him, to just confess to all the years of loving him. But she made it a point to not to act like she liked him, no one even knew, nor did anyone suspect. She was very good at hiding everything, not one person knew everything about her, she barely knew everything about herself. But she saw Sasuke as someone who she could open up to, to tell him everything about herself.

She doesn't quite know why she has this urge, maybe it's because he lost his family too, along with his entire clan. Maybe he could understand the pain she never let anyone see, to help her hold back the tears that she hasn't shed for 9 years. She has been strong for so long, and yet so weak at the same time, she needs stability and she knows Sasuke can give this to her.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she continued delving deeper in her thoughts, and after all these years she felt a hint of warmth, it was small like an ember, but it was still there.

Before they both knew it they were in front of the ramen bar, they both snapped out of their train of thought, and went to sit down. They sat down, Naruto then Sora, followed by Sasuke then Sakura, this is how they split off into groups for training and missions.

Sora complemented Naruto in her fighting style, she is a long range fighter. She uses arrows like a bow and arrow, but these aren't ordinary arrows. These arrows are made by threading flower stems from the main flower in her village, called the veleno petalo, with chakra.

In Fiore, not many people have mastered this technique, and this is still under research to this day. This power is known as the Flower Arrow which is a kekkei genkai, it is shot with such speed, it is impossible to see or dodge. In case someone manages to evade the arrow, the carrier shoots the flower in it's entirety within a second of shooting the arrow.

Veleno petalo, literally means 'poison petal', people would consider this a beautiful flower. It looks like a mix between a rose, cherry blossom and a lilac, it is strange but lovely, but when you touch the any part of this petal it is deadly.

The veleno petalo is also known as the shuriken flower, because thousands of shuriken knives are grown on the petals, and the stems. All that needs to happen is they just need to knick their opponent and they would be dead within seconds from the fast acting poison this flower naturally secrets from it's petals and stem.

Even the very bow they shoot from is a weapon in itself, the inside is hollow and filled with the poison from the flowers. Decorating all around the bow look like designs but when flipped out are shuriken with a hollow center, and the poison fills up once it is turned up.

Sora is lucky to have been taught taijutsu or she would be relatively useless in a battle, considering she can't have one person defending her the entire time. The people of Fiore have that luxury, since only one in every one hundred are born with this kekkei genkai, so those who aren't born with it are trained in taijutsu.

Along with her kekkei genkai, she is also extremely gifted at ninjutsu, and genjutsu, she would like to consider herself a not fully realized jack of all trades. She didn't have much patience for taijutsu, she can do it, but she never mastered it like Rock Lee.

They all ordered and sat waiting for the food to get ready, they all made casual conversation.

"So what do you think our next mission will be?" Sakura asked, staring ahead instead of at us. She looked particularly absentminded, and uninterested throughout the entire time we were here. But now there was a hint of something in her eyes, like she knew the answer before she even asked.

The 3 of us pondered for a few minutes, then Naruto chimed in. "I'm hoping something a little bit more exciting than what we've been getting lately. I mean, just a bunch of sending messages and receiving them, I want some action.". He gave us his cheesy smile, I couldn't help but smile back, 'Such a dork.'

"Well I'm hoping for maybe a rescue mission or something, anything really. I enjoy missions…" Sora offered, she noticed Sakura stiffened slightly at her voice.

"Why do you even ask, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her as he looked in her direction out of the corner of his eye, his voice sounded vaguely hostile, but Sora couldn't pin point the emotion.

Sakura brushed it off and just shrugged, "I was just wondering.." she turned and gave us all a smile. But Sora knew there was something behind that smile she wasn't quite telling them, but she pushed the thought aside, she wasn't getting involved.

Almost like the cook sensed the tension in the air, he came with their food. Naruto gave a squeal of delight in such a high pitch it definitely broke the tension, and everyone started laughing. Naruto looked up squinting, trying to figure out the joke.

Sora put her hand on his shoulder and gave a warm smile, "Just eat." He smiled back her, and dug into his huge ramen bowl. Sora looked at her own, just ramen with some meat and carrots, her bowl looked so plain next to Naruto's, she scoffed and began eating.

The entire lunch was silent, not the usual laughing and talking, there was something off about the atmosphere today. Everyone could feel it, even Naruto who is normally blissfully unaware, could sense something different today. There was something that neither of them could put their fingers on, something intangible at this moment.

"Why does it feel so…foreboding? Almost like something is going to happen soon, something…bad?" Naruto asked, it almost seemed like a rhetorical question, but they all knew he wanted an answer, a statement, anything to relieve this stress.

No one had an answer to tell Naruto, they just sat there, wondering the same exact thing. They all seemed to become statues until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey there, guys! What are you all doing here?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in through the half curtain shielding the ramen stand.

All 4 of them turned simultaneously to stare at their sensei, all with the same troubled expression, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is wrong?" the jounin asked, concern almost dripping from his voice. No one answered for a little bit, Kakashi just took in each stare, trying to analyze it.

"Kakashi sensei?" a small, soft spoke, his attention went straight to Sora, who seemed the most shaken up out of the 4. "Something bad is going to happen isn't it?", she looked up into the eyes of the copy ninja. Her own eyes screamed for answers, those same eyes also looked so hurt, too soft….almost vulnerable.

Kakashi sensed the feeling too, and he knew something was brewing but he didn't quite know what. Instead of lying to them and giving them false hopes, he told the truth. "I feel it too, so in that sense, yes I do believe something is going to happen. But right now I don't want any of you to worry about it, jus-" he was cut off by a tap on his shoulder.

A ninja informed him that Lady Hokage wanted to speak with him and his team, and to come right away, it was urgent. The 4 chunin had almost desperate looks in their eyes, along with a mixture of horror and pure fright.

The silver haired ninja looked back at his students, and a sudden sinking feeling in his heart emerged. He did not want them involved if something dangerous was going to be inflicted upon him, he would never forgive himself if any of them got hurt.

"Is there anyway my team and be excluded?" Kakashi questioned not letting his gaze slip away from his team, even though he already knew the answer, he might as well try.

"Sorry sir, all of them have to be included." the ninja said, regret became a nearly visible mist coming from his mouth. Kakashi let out a sigh, both a sigh of remorse and acknowledgement.

He nodded for them to follow him, Sora paid the chef and also included a generous tip, smiled and lethargically followed her comrades and teacher, to what felt like their most dangerous mission yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk over to the Hokage's office was eerily silent, each of them knew something treacherous was lying ahead for all of them. Sora began to tremble slightly besides Sasuke as they walked, the threat of what could happen is enough for her to be afraid.

The raven haired boy felt the shakes coming from the panic-stricken girl walking slowly beside him. He eyed her carefully, evaluating every slightly jerky movement she made to the side, and all her shudders. Pity washed through him, and genuine concern filled up his heart, an emotion he hasn't felt in such a long time.

Slowly he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, and gently rubbed her arm in reassurance. At first Sora stiffened at the gesture, but as she felt Sasuke's warm skin against hers she relaxed a bit, slightly leaning into his touch.

This made Sasuke's heart jump, and nearly stop beating, his composure never faltered, no visible sign of his surprise, just a slight smile appeared on his lips. He never let go of Sora until they reached the door of the 5th Hokage.

The ninja that escorted them back to the Hokage's office made a light rapping noise on the door, "Come in" a feminine voice called out. The shinobi walked in first, followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and finally Sora Tsunade looked up just in time to see Sora walk in, she immediately noticed her distress, but she shook it off there was no room for nerves right now.

"The mission I am about to send you 5 on is of utmost importance, and can not be failed. The severity of your failure will be unlimited, along with the negative repercussions. Do I make myself clear?" she watched as all 5 nodded their heads at the same time, "This mission will take place in the Village Hidden in the Flower." Tsunade stopped there, and looked swiftly at the now tense Sora. She continued, "There have been attacks from an unknown rogue ninja, I want you guys to go down there and do as much as you can to figure out the identity of this person, and terminate them."

The room was silent, and everyone's eyes were on Sora, who was staring into the eyes of the Hokage. She searched her eyes for any hint of humor, trying to find the joke, no matter how sick a joke it seemed, she would rather that.

"Sora, I know how you must be feeling. Why I chose your team is because of your knowledge of the village, it will provide useful in this mission." she stopped, assessed her reaction and finished. "I know what this must be putting you through, but I need you on this mission, you are our one glimmer of hope. This is a A-ranked mission for a few reasons, the first is they are murdering people." Sora's breath was caught in her throat as she comprehended those words.

"The second, is they are leaving messages written in blood where the corpses are found. These corpses aren't only drained of blood, but their faces are next to unrecognizable because they are being skinned. And lastly, because I am certain the Akatsuki are behind this." Tsunade sat back in her chair after she was done, "Now, go". He voice sounded awfully cold coming from the usually warm Sannin, but she had to harden herself for this mission. It was of dire importance that this task be completed, and there was no room for screw ups, she knew how badly this will affect Sora's progression, but it must be done.

Little did anyone know, Tsunade knew exactly who this person was that was murdering citizens, and only someone who possessed the same kekkei genkai that Sora possessed could even hope to bet this person. Even though the identity of this person may not sit will with Sora, the Hokage is hoping she doesn't find out until after this person has been killed.

-------

Team 7 was making their way over to Fiore, Sora's home, in a very proficient pace, already half way there and they've only be on the road for around thirty minutes. The stillness in the air was very distinguished, Sasuke kept on sneaking glances at Sora, trying to gage her reaction. He was sincerely worried about her, he knew about her past and what this means for her.

It was for the fact that he went through this exact thing that he is capable of feeling sympathy for this girl. This small brunette who he tried to ignore up until now, this girl who has yet to show interest in him, the only girl he would be upset if she didn't accept him into her life. How he longed to reach out and touch her cheek, embrace her and promise that everything will be ok, and he will keep her safe.

Sora stared dead ahead, not daring to allow her gaze to wander any further than the unknown point she was looking at. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists, she felt something warm and wet envelope both her hands and she decided to take the risk and look away.

The dark haired girl held up her still clenched palms and saw blood cascading down her hand and now her arms. Wincing as she gently she lifted her long nails out of the skin of her palm, the teenager saw the 4 half inch deep gashes that decorated both of her palms. Sora slowed to a stop and just focused her attention to her self inflicted wounds, not really having a thought pass through her mind.

Kakashi was the first to hear one less set of footsteps walking, he turned to see one of his two female students standing behind them staring at her palms, positioned around small circles of her blood. Within the same second he saw her he was in front of her, his uncovered eye appraised her wounds. He then noticed the blood on her fingernails, he gently cupped his gloved hands around the upside of her palms.

Sora slightly tensed at his touch but looked into his uncovered eye, her own eyes started to show emotion, the feelings she had tried desperately to hide for the past hour. Her gemstone colored eyes started to become shiny, her heartbeat became audible through her chest and her silent hysterics began to shake her entire body. She never allowed one tear to fall down, she resisted any temptation to show any more weakness than she was already showing.

Kakashi felt such overwhelming sadness for the crumbling girl in front on him, he wrapped his strong arms around her back, rested his head on top of her own and held her close. Never had he felt such a strong urge to just hold someone, especially one of his students, but he welcomed this new feeling with quite literally open arms.

Sora leaned against Kakashi's chest, which led her palms to be pushed into her chest, lucky for her, her hands narrowly missed her clothes and ended up resting on her exposed throat and chest. In this different type cradle she felt the same hint of warmth she felt from Sasuke, she wished the ember would grow into a flame, but she settled for this dimly lit ember.

Sasuke looked back at them, and a sense of jealousy exploded through him, this jealousy was a dangerous violent storm inside him. He wanted to run up to his sensei and rip him away from Sora, he didn't feel like sharing in any way. But he let this brief hostility boil inside him, he didn't want hit his teacher for comforting his own student. He just watched and wished it could be him holding her in this moment.

Kakashi slowly pulled away and placed a gloved hand under Sora's chin lifting her face so she would be looking into his eye, "Sora I understand the pain that must be ravaging you internally, if that happened to me I would never want to return back to the place that brought me so much hurt. But I know you understand your duties as a kunoichi, and the ninja way. So I am confident that you will be fine, all four of us are here to help you through this no matter what, ok?", he waited patiently as his words soaked into her.

She nodded slightly, "I understand." she voiced softly, almost timidly at her sensei. His eye crinkled, which meant he was smiling, and she smiled back.

Sora watched as he slowly bent down to her, in the process pulling his mask down over his chin, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes as he did this, not wanting him to break his comforting kiss, but to her dismay he did.

"Now, let's get going, shall we?" he said pulling back up his mask. Sora stood motionless for few seconds with her eyes closed, almost hoping that the darkness she is seeing behind her lids will stay there forever.

Kakashi-sensei was right, it was her duty and she knows her ninja way, and yet she can't bear the thought of returning home. But another part of her knew who's hands she was in, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, all these people are her friends. They were all putting their life on the line, along with herself, and would do anything to make sure that each other including herself was safe. This thought alone willed her eyes open, and willed her feet to move forward and join the people she grew to love, and they grew to love her in return.

-----

They neared the gates to Fiore, Sora recognized the flowers lining the path they were walking. An assortment of floral garnished the gates to her old home, she recognized one as her favorite, a purple and black flower known as heaven's kiss. She smiled slightly as she felt the comfort of her home as she stepped through the gates, 'It hasn't changed' she thought to herself.

But her thought was quickly proven wrong as she saw the faces of her town, each was stricken with fear and loss. She may not recognize any of them, she felt sympathy for them, and herself felt a loss. What followed next completely took the team by surprise and had them dashing in that particular direction.

High pitched screams were being sounded approximately 50 feet north east, Sora guessed, and with that she ran as fast as she could ahead of her team.

She reached behind her and grabbed the bow that was strapped to her back, and snatched 4 flower stems from a pouch that was strapped high on her thigh. Naruto took notice and went to catch up with her, she needed him for this technique, he had to protect her.. Naruto and Sora were the first to arrive and the bloody scene at the end of an alleyway.

A young woman, no older than 14, lay motionless in front of them. The left side of her face completely ravaged with cuts, along with a trail going down her neck and stopping at her collar bone. The ground was completely soaked with blood, the woman's eyes were wide with shock, but neither of them could tell if she was alive or not.

But that wasn't why they had stopped dead in their tracks, what did was a dark looming figure standing over the mangled body of that young woman. In his hand he held a kunai knife that dripped the bright scarlet blood of his victim, and in his other hand he held what looked like a long piece of gelatin.

But Sora knew better what the mystery object was. This attacker had skinned his victim alive, but they both interrupted him, lucky for that girl. They finally saw her chest rise and fall in a normal rhythm, both of them sighed in relief.

Sora pulled one stem up to the bows tight string, "Naruto, GO!" she yelled just as her stem glowed a bright green as she braided some chakra around the flower. Watching Naruto run she waited until she saw him pull back for a punch as he landed his punch onto the face of the attacker she let go, and released her arrow "Flower Arrow!".

Sora's eyes seemed to glow, and the air around her seemed to move in rapid currents, whipping around her. As she released the string, she no longer saw the arrow until it appeared again on the figure in front of her right on his shoulder. 'Yes.' she boasted inside her head.

But this assailant didn't seem affected by her poison at all, he pulled the arrow out and let out a dark laugh. "Come now, dear Sora, did you truly believe someone from the Village Hidden in the Flower would be affected by it's own poison?".

Sora stood there staring at this man who mocked her, her eyes widened in terror and she digested this information. "You are…from this village…." she choked out, Naruto turned back to look at her. "…and you are murdering your own people." her fists began to shake violently, "TRAITOR" she screamed at him as she charged full force at him.

She gave her bow one hard jerk and all the shuriken latched up, "AH" she shrieked and she came within striking distance. With all the power she could muster she swung fiercely at the object of her animosity.

Naruto watched through wide eyes as his teammate struggled, and fought ferociously against this man. He observed her speed that rivaled his own, he noticed that she was almost completely different. She didn't land one blow on him, but he felt some fear of her. Her commitment to trying her hardest shined through as she fought this murderer, no matter how she failed to hit him once, her enthusiasm never faltered.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura rounded the corner just in time to see Sora taking a punch in her throat, they stood frozen as they watched their teammate struggle to stand back up again.

Sasuke started to stalk forward but a hand stopped him, "Let her fight this battle, she needs this." his sensei warned him. The sharingan wielding boy scowled, he knew it was wrong of him to just stand there watching her suffer.

Within the second she got up the attacker shot 4 kunai at her, she only managed to dodge one. The other three dug deeply into non vital places, one in her upper thigh, one on the right side of her collar bone and the last her upper torso.

Sore felt the kunai cut through all her layers of skin, and two of them even pierced the muscle. She cried out in pain as she fell to one knee, frustrated but she accepted defeat, she had no other choice this was her only option. The brunette stared down at the 2 wounds she could see, she smelled the rusty thick liquid that secreted from her gashes.

The more she stared, the more blood she saw pool around her, she closed her eyes to relief her slight dizziness, she suddenly felt a new pain burning high on her left breast. Her eyes shot open as she gasped in anguish, she was met by the left side of her reflection, Sora followed it up until she saw the man.

In the seconds she had her eyes closed the man quickly and silently had pulled his blade and with inhuman speed and had shoved it through her chest. The pain she was feeling was beyond any words she could come up with, nothing could even compare to this feeling. She couldn't even open up her mouth to scream, no way to release how much pain she was in, the air had a deadly stillness to it.

Kakashi watched as his student was mortally wounded with wide eyes, he quickly pulled up his headband exposing his lone sharingan eye. The silver haired jonin had just enough time to summon the chidori before the traitor of Fiore extracted his sword from Sora and disappeared.

"Sakura go to the woman first! I'll do what I can for Sora until you are finished with her!" Kakashi screamed as he ran to his injured student who laid crumbled in on herself. When he reached her an overwhelming rush of emotions flooded his body, sorrow, sympathy but the one that was the most noticeable was guilt. He stood there, thinking he had to let Sora fight her own battle, but this is what the decision led to.

Kakashi knelt down and tenderly flipped Sora onto her back so he could assess her wounds, 'Damnit….this looks horrible, all this damage…and it's all my fault.' he told himself in his head. "Sakura come here now! Naruto, get that woman to a hospital as quickly as possible." the copy ninja yelled, then turned back to look at Sasuke.

The look on his face, Kakashi has never seen these emotions before, let alone any emotion. Sasuke looked truly pained and troubled by what he just saw, his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes so gentle. "Sasuke, come here I need you." his sensei said quietly.

The chunin ran over as fast as he could, "What can I do?" he asked eagerly as he appraised Sora's mangled body.

"Lift her head, and make sure she keeps breathing." Kakashi told him, he watched as Sasuke's pale arm snaked around her neck and lifted her up gingerly. He then looked over to watch Sakura pull out the kunai knives, and watched each jerk Sora gave as her muscles were relieved of the foreign object. He winced as he saw her body react to Sakura's chakra, although it was helping her, her body still was suffering from the other wounds that had yet to be healed.

"Alright, I have stopped the bleeding. That sword narrowly missed her heart, thankfully, but that wound will be the longest one to heal. She will need a lot of bed rest, but now she is stable." Sakura announced. Her heart felt heavy, she did all she could, but she wishes she could do more for her fallen comrade. "Sasuke, could you carry her to the place where we are staying, please?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

She saw the way he looked at Sora, and her heart collapsed as she realized what this must mean, her affections will never be returned. She was used to this rejection, and she had gotten used to it throughout the years, and right now her duty was to help Sora and to kill the man who did this to her. No room for compassion for Sasuke on this trip, only vengeance could occupy her heart.

Sasuke nodded as he carefully cradled Sora in his arms and began walking towards the hotel, leaving Sakura and Kakashi in the alleyway.

SOra faintly heard the door creak open, it was pitch black so she could only vaguely see a shadow walking towards her. Her heart pumped hard, she felt no threat, and yet she was so frightened since she was weak and still injured, she could not fight this person off.

The looming figure stopped as they made it to the bed she saw the eyes then, one invisible and the other one glowing a bright red. 'Kakashi…' she sighed loudly as she spoke to her teacher "Hello sensei." she voiced tiredly. She heard him chuckle as he reached for the lamp next to her bed, when the room was illuminated she looked at Kakashi.

Something different was behind his eyes, a new emotion she had yet to encounter. It made her curious as to what was brewing behind is mismatching eyes. "What is it, sensei?" she asked him. Her eyes grew large as she saw his hand reach up to her face, and felt herself stiffen as his rested his palm on her cheek. Silent questions were being screamed through her eyes as she felt them smolder, a new desire ripping through her.

She knew her feelings for Sasuke and would never want anyone but him, and somehow in this moment she wanted someone else. The brunette continued to stare into the eyes of a man nearly 14 years her senior, in that instant she felt something inside her that willed her body forward towards him.

Her hand lifted weakly up and was on his cheek as well, looking like opposites. She never recalled ordering any part of her body to move, still they moved involuntarily. Sora welcomed this new feeling she had that pulsated through her veins, making her blood almost boil inside her, but not in anger, instead in lust.

Before she could grasp why her body was reacting this way Kakashi removed his mask with his free hand, and Sora saw a sight she never thought she would.

Kakashi's face was stunning. Perfectly outlined jaw, amazingly high cheek bones, full pale pink lips, he was beautiful.

She barely had enough time to memorize his face before his lips crashed down onto hers with enough force that made her fall back, bringing Kakashi with her. His lips were soft and yet dominating, hot but gave her the chills. So many conflicting emotions it was hard to sort them out and distinguish each of them, but somehow she was able to. Pleasure and pain, rapture and hatred, bliss and grief, and lastly willingness and regret.

Sora loved Sasuke, and Kakashi was her teacher and so much older than her, this would be looked down upon by anyone.

He finally pulled back to look at her, he exuded passion that was almost a visible aura. She didn't know what to do, or even what to say, she just continued to look deep into his eyes. She looked over him face what seemed like a million times, she wanted to remember the planes of his face, his lips, just the sight of him without his mask Finally after what seemed like hours to Sora, Kakashi parted his lips and spoke.

"I know that it doesn't feel right to you, and I know how much you love Sasuke, I've just been needing to do that for so long. And I've need to do this also…" his voice became a soft whisper as he brought his face down to hers once more.

At first his kisses were feather soft, just brushing his lips against her cheeks, her lips, her eyes, the bridge of her nose, her jaw, just lightly grazing them. But as he reached her neck they became more urgent, he nipped and ran his tongue lightly along the length of her neck, and kissed her adams apple. Once her got to the crook of her shoulder he stopped and gave her collar bone a longer, more drawn out kiss, right where the kunai had pierced her. His kiss gradually became an open mouth kisses as he circled her still healing wound, and engulfed it with his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

Sora's mouth was open slightly as she quietly moaned as she felt the small sting of his saliva on her wound, and the throb of pain and he sucked on her laceration.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warm hand pull down her shirt slightly and his lips explored looking for her second wound that was located on her chest. He found it right above her left breast where the sword had nearly killed her, he repeated his kissing that he had done on the opposite side of her chest plate.

Sora let her head fall back onto the pillow, and allowed her hand run through his silver hair. Every once in a while she would tug slightly on his hair, just to go back to preening his mane. She nearly stopped breathing as she felt his hand pull down the blanket and run along her side, down her hip and to her thighs as he pushed her shorts up exposing her ravaged leg.

Kakashi hovered his lips down the length of her body until he reached his destination. He gingerly licked the entire cut, that sent chills through Sora's body. Gave light kisses around her wound, and left her thigh with one last kiss.

"It is my fault you have each of those wounds, and for that I deeply apologize." he whispered as he met her gaze, "I had to…do what I could to make you feel the slightest bit better. Not sure what kind of damage I might have done, or what good I have done. It eases my mind to know I've done what I could." His lips pulled up at the corners to reveal a breathtaking smile. "I know your feelings for Sasuke, and if I have done something that might have faltered that love, I'm so sorry. It was killing me inside knowing what I have caused, and I had to act in some way. To show you how sorry I am, and how much I care for you. I might care too much, but I accept the fact I will never have you. But if you end up choosing me, I will never let you regret it."

The silver haired man crooned the last sentence to her, he gave her once last kiss on the cheek and exited her room.

Thoughts were scrambling throughout Sora's mind, buzzing around like bees. What had she just allowed to happen to her? What was that feeling she let overtake her body? She loved Sasuke, but now lusted for Kakashi, her sensei and teacher. What has she gotten herself into, what kind of hole has she now dug for herself?


End file.
